Motor vehicles can easily be stuck on a terrain that is unfit for vehicular travel, such as muddy, snow or ice covered terrain, or any other such difficult terrain. Traditional traction aids are limited in the aid they can provide. The user must position the traction aid under the tire, which is not always possible and practical. Furthermore, in use the traditional traction aid often turns into a projectile by the spinning wheel, which can be a hazard for anyone standing close by and may even damage the motor vehicle or get loss, for example in a snowbank.
Accordingly, there is a need for traction aid that alleviates these disadvantages.